


Incandescent

by lesbiantokage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Confession, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, boys playin pokemon, hi i love these boys, let yamaguchi say fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiantokage/pseuds/lesbiantokage
Summary: That was not at all how Tsukishima had meant to eventually confess to his best friend.





	Incandescent

**Author's Note:**

> maybe one day i’ll manage to write something longer than like 3 words
> 
> have some Boys ™

Fridays meant sleepovers for Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Originally it had started off with alternating who’s house they crashed at, but over time they’d found themselves at the Tsukishima’s more times than not on a Friday evening.

Tsukishima had dragged Yamaguchi away from the dinner table as soon as the other boy had finished eating the last of his rice. Yes, practice was fine. Yes, school was fine. No, he didn’t have any homework. No, he and “sweet little Tadashi” would rather _not_ stick around any longer than necessary, thank you mom. Yamaguchi had snickered at the pokes from mother to son and burst out laughing when Tsukishima narrowed his eyes, staring down both him and his mom. Thank god Akiteru was off in the city with friends for the weekend; there was only so much teasing a guy could take. (The nights Tsukishima insisted on spending at Yamaguchi’s were in fact often when Akiteru was home, but he planned on taking that secret to the grave.)

Yamaguchi held his DS against the bed where he laid on his stomach against the star speckled comforter, Tsukishima against the wall behind him. The sun had long since gone down and the bedroom was illuminated by just the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling, the small bedside lamp, and the light pouring from the screen of the small game device. It was cozy. Most Fridays went like this, with small variations depending on who’s house they camped out at: video games, movies, and quiet conversation. Neither Yamaguchi or Tsukishima had ever minded routine.

“If Whitney uses Milk Drink one more time I’m restarting my game,” Yamaguchi groaned.

“Perhaps you’d be faring better if you’d chosen Totodile.”

“Everyone knows Cyndaquil is the best Johto starter, fuck you.”

“Everyone knows Whitney’s Miltank will single handedly destroy your entire team with Milk Drink and Rollout. A rock move. A type that Cyndaquil is horribly weak against.”

“Go play your own game, Tsukki!”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

Tsukishima could feel the boy’s grin before he saw it in the dim light, and could also feel the pain in his side after getting jabbed with an elbow from said boy. He snickered (it had really been more of a giggle, but Tsukishima would rather be caught dead before admitting he was even capable of giggling) and turned his attention back to the screen. Yamaguchi kept talking for a while, something about “glad this isn’t a Nuzlocke or I’d be so screwed”, and Tsukishima found his gaze slowly drifting up to study his friend’s face. The curve of Yamaguchi’s nose, the dark bangs tickling his forehead, the sharp cheekbones, all draped in a soft blue glow. He looked cute, though it certainly wasn’t a foreign thought to Tsukishima.

“-Right, Tsukki?”

“Huh?”

This time Yamaguchi was the one to giggle. It certainly suited him much more than it did Tsukishima.

“I said it would be good to catch a dark or ghost type for the next gym, but you weren’t listening. What were you thinking about?” asked Yamaguchi, head quirked to the side in interest.

 

“You look cute.”

 

“I uh.. EHH??”

The blush rising on Yamaguchi’s cheeks was a nice contrast to how utterly pale Tsukishima’s face was going. Holy shit, he had not meant to say that. He’d meant it of course, but that was not a thought that was ever meant to leave the dark pits of his definitely totally 100% mild crush on his best friend.

“The next gym leader is Morty, right? Get a Haunter and over level it,” he tried casually.

“I’ll trade you tomorrow if you want to evolve it.”

He stuttered on the end of the sentence and cleared his throat uncomfortably, turning and suddenly seemed to be very interested in the color of the wall. Yamaguchi’s eyes lit up momentarily before furrowing.

“Sure, Tsukki.”

Over the next hour the atmosphere loosened significantly. As it neared midnight Tsukishima grunted that he was going to sleep now, do whatever you want. He’d expected Yamaguchi to leave to sleep on the couch in the living room instead of sharing the bed as they’d done since they were kids, or at least continue his game until he thought Tsukishima was asleep after his untimely slip-up earlier that night. His surprise was imaginable when Yamaguchi set his DS down softly on the bedside table, flicked the lamp off, and crawled under the covers beside his friend. Roughly a few minutes passed before Yamaguchi poked Tsukishima in the side for the second time that night.

“You know Tsukki, you’re pretty cute too. Goodnight!”

“Goodnight.” Grumble. “And Yamaguchi?”

“Hm?”

“Shut up.”

 

This time it was Yamaguchi who could feel a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> confession i always choose cyndaquil in johto but the last time i challenged whitney (hg[ss])i kicked her butt


End file.
